


And Baby Makes Four

by cherie_morte



Series: pseudocest-threesome!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: It's a hot summer day and they're just sharing some ice cream.





	And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a timestamp to [Always the Groomsman, Never the Groom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11086143) originally posted [here](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/75348.html#cutid4). This takes place after the main story and before the epilogue.

It's too damn hot for ice cream.

Okay, yeah, blah blah, ice cream is supposed to cool you down on hot days, and Jared would argue that the taste is worth the mess, but no. They bought these cones not even ten minutes ago, and already Jensen has a melted, sticky mess running all over his hands.

"It's gross," he says, shifting the cone from one hand to the other, trying to get it all wrapped in his napkin. Not that the napkin's doing him any goddamn good. It's so thoroughly coated with ice cream that Jensen's fingers are cold despite it.

"Ohhh," he hears, "is that strawberry? Did you get strawberry? Here, gimme."

Before Jensen knows what's coming for him, his little sister has grabbed his hand in two of hers and is licking the residue from the cone off his fingers. His stomach drops, and he flushes, hot allover and nothing to do with the weather this time. He watches her tongue work over his skin, her eyes playful and dark as they hold his.

"I got mint chocolate chip," Jared says, in a voice that is supposed to be coaxing.

Jensen laughs at his pretended jealousy. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you offer to share ice cream."

Jared gasps, his eyes widening, and he does a double take at his ice cream cone as if he's just realizing what he's done. "By god, you're right. I take it all back."

"Let me taste it." Jensen leans over, shaking his head so his nose catches Jared's chin, and Jared tips his head down. Their lips meet easily enough, and Jensen wastes no time deepening the kiss, licking at the taste inside Jared's mouth.

They make out and must get pretty distracted, because by the time Jensen realizes something's going on and turns to look, all of the previously overflowing pink ice cream has been licked off the top of his cone.

"Hey, wait a minute," he says.

Genevieve pulls back, smiling innocently. "The baby was hungry," she explains, dabbing the pink away from the corner of her mouth with one hand and patting her swollen belly, poking out from under her polka dotted bikini top, with the other.

Jensen narrows his eyes. "That's only going to work for a few more weeks."

She grins. "That's why I'm milking it for all it's worth!"

Jared laughs, sitting on the pool lounge next to her and cupping one of her breasts. "Hah, get it? Milking?"

Jensen and Genevieve groan in unison, and Jared shrugs at their disdain, taking a cheerful bite from his cone.


End file.
